


[Podfic] the dead tell no tales

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] a tale of two matts [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Discussion of canonical character death, Gen, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Secrets, the problem with alternate universes: sometimes you're dead in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: If there's one thing Karen's noticed about the alternate Matt and Foggy around her, it's that they're weird as fuck, sometimes.or: Karen thinks the older Matt and Foggy are a bit too shifty around her. Kirsten tells her why.
Relationships: Karen Page & Kirsten McDuffie, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page
Series: [Podfic] a tale of two matts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160042
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] the dead tell no tales

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the dead tell no tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005919) by [QueenWithABeeThrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone). 



## MP3

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/01.-seeing-double/02.%20the%20dead%20tell%20no%20tales.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/01.-seeing-double/02.%20the%20dead%20tell%20no%20tales.mp3) | 4 MB | 0:05:12


End file.
